


Always You

by BradyPom5



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyPom5/pseuds/BradyPom5
Summary: Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter are both keeping a secret from each other. Will they have the courage to share what's in their hearts?





	1. Chapter 1

“See ya later, Cor. I gotta get to class.” Shawn says.  
“OK, see ya later Shawnie.” Cory answers him.  
Cory watches as Shawn walks out the door. His mind instantly drifts to the thoughts that have been running through his mind for months. What he wouldn’t give to take Shawn in his arms and kiss him deeply on the lips. He wanted to run his hands all over his body and know what it felt like to be as close as two people can be. His heart sinks. He knows he can never tell Shawn about his feelings. He knows Shawn is only interested in women. He also knows that this will only ruin their friendship. But still, the thought of being intimate with Shawn instantly made his pulse quicken. Soon, he can feel his erection pressing against the fly of his jeans. Cory quickly removes his jeans and underwear and lays on his bed. He closes his eyes and takes his penis in his hand and begins grasping and rubbing it up and down.   
“Oh…” he lets out a soft moan.  
Cory’s heart begins to pound in his chest as he continues to pleasure himself. He is so preoccupied with arousal, he doesn’t even hear the door open. After a moment, he can sense someone’s eyes upon him. He opens one eye and finds a smiling Shawn at the foot of the bed. Mortified, Cory quickly reaches for a blanket to cover himself.  
“Don’t stop on my account.” Shawn laughs.  
Cory doesn’t say anything. He just turns beat red and buries his face in his hands. He is surprised when Shawn sits down at the foot of the bed and pulls the blanket down.  
“Shawn, what are you doing?!”   
“I thought I’d help you finish.” Shawn replies, licking his lips.  
Before Cory can answer, Shawn takes his penis in his mouth and suckles it gently.   
“Mmmm…. that feels good….” Cory whispers.  
Shawn takes him in his mouth again, gently licking the tip, then giving a long, hard suck. Shawn then takes Cory’s balls in his mouth and sucks them gently. After giving Cory’s balls a proper licking, Shawn turns his attention back to Cory’s shaft. When Shawn takes it in his mouth again, Cory lets out a loud grunt. Shawn continues his pace, and soon Cory is panting and moaning.  
“Shawnie…something’s…. happening…. OH!!” Cory shouts as intense pleasure takes over his body.  
Cory opens his eyes to find Shawn licking his lips.  
“I’m sorry, Shawn. I didn’t mean to…” Cory starts  
“What? Have an orgasm? Why do you think I did that?” Shawn asks.  
“It felt good.” Cory blushes.  
“It made me want more.” Shawn confesses.  
“What do you mean?” Cory asks.  
“I mean I want to make love to you.”  
“You do?” Cory asks.  
“Yes, I do.” Shawn smiles.  
“But I’ve never…” Cory starts  
“It’s okay Cor. I haven’t either.”  
Shawn removes Cory’s shirt and asks him to turn over onto his stomach. Shawn begins to undress, and Cory silently wonders what’s taking so long. Then Cory hears Shawn opening the dresser drawer. Before he can ask him what he’s doing, he feels the bed move under Shawn’s weight. The next thing Cory knows, Shawn pushes two fingers into his waiting hole.  
“What is that? It feels cold…” Cory wonders aloud.  
“Don’t worry, Cor. It’s just lube.” Shawn reassures him.  
Cory can feel Shawn’s erection pressing against his bottom. He can feel Shawn moving, trying to find his opening.  
“Shit…” Shawn mutters under his breath.  
“What’s wrong Shawnie?”  
“I’m sorry Cor…I can’t…I can’t find it.”   
“That’s okay. Let me help.”  
Cory moves to his knees and raises his bottom. Soon, Shawn finds Cory’s opening and begins easing his way in.  
“OH!” Cory lets out a loud grunt.  
“What’s wrong, Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“I…I don’t know…it feels..different. It kind of hurts.”  
“Do you want me to stop? I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“No. No don’t stop. Just go slow okay?”   
“Don’t worry Cor.”  
Shawn eases his way inside Cory’s hole. He begins to move slowly and gently.   
“Mmmm…” Cory moans again.  
Shawn grasps Cory’s waist to steady himself. He continues his slow and steady rhythm moving in and out.   
“How does it feel now Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“It feels…good…don’t stop.” Cory moans.  
Shawn can feel Cory’s inner muscles tighten around his penis. He gives a harder, sharper jerk in.  
“Oh!” Cory cries out.  
“It’s…It’s so tight…” Shawn moans.  
With each thrust, Cory can feel a warm sensation building in the pit of his stomach. When Shawn hits his most sensitive place, Cory bites his lip to keep from crying out. Shawn hits the spot again, then again, and again, and again.  
“Shawnie…I think…I think I’m gonna cum…” Cory whispers.  
“Just let go, Cor. Cum for me.” Shawn encourages him.  
“Oh! Oh God!!” Cory screams as the spasms take over his body.  
Shawn’s body instantly stiffens as he too succumbs to pleasure shortly after. After a few seconds, Shawn pulls out and wraps his arms around Cory. After a few moments, Cory is the first to speak.  
“Shawn, why aren’t you in class?” Cory asks.  
“My class was cancelled.”   
“I’m glad it was…” Cory whispers.  
“Did I do ok?” Shawn asks.  
“It was wonderful.”  
Shawn smiles and squeezes Cory gently.  
“Shawnie…I….”  
“Yea Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Cory whispers softly.  
“Oh Cory, if you only knew how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words.”   
“Really? I’ve been so scared to tell you.” Cory confesses.  
“It’s always been you Cory. It always will be.”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cory have the courage to tell his family the truth about him and Shawn?

“Are you still coming home with me for Thanksgiving?” Cory asks.  
“Of course, Cor.”   
“Are we going to tell them about…” Cory starts.  
“Well, I hadn’t planned on telling your parents we had sex. But we could tell them we’re a couple if that’s what you want.” Shawn answers hopefully.  
“Is that what you want?” Cory asks, surprised.  
“Yes, it is Cor.”   
“Well that’s what we’ll tell them then. Speaking of which, we should probably get going. They’re expecting us in an hour.”  
Shawn presses a quick kiss to Cory’s forehead as they both hurriedly get dressed and finish packing the rest of their belongings.   
One hour later…  
Cory watches Shawn drive and tries desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. “Why am I so nervous?” Cory wonders to himself. He couldn’t help but marvel at how calm Shawn seemed to be. Cory couldn’t help but wonder and worry about how his family would react when they found out he and Shawn were a couple. “What if they can tell what happened back at the dorms?” Cory shakes his head. He knows that last thought is ridiculous. There is no way that his family could tell that he and Shawn had been intimate. Cory is startled out of his quiet contemplation when Shawn reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze.  
“You OK, Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“Sure, why?” Cory answers, trying to appear nonchalant.  
“Well you are just so quiet. You seem upset. Are you sure you’re OK with telling them we’re together?” Shawn asks.  
When Cory doesn’t answer right away, Shawn lets out a soft sigh.  
“You don’t want to tell them, do you?” Shawn asks, visibly disappointed.  
“It’s not that Shawnie. It’s just…I don’t know how they’ll react. This is a big step.”  
“Well we don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready I understand.”   
“Are you sure you’re OK with waiting a little while? Maybe till after the holidays?” Cory asks.  
“If that’s really what you want I understand.” Shawn answers, unable to mask the hurt and disappointment in his voice.  
Shawn is silent the rest of the way to the Matthew’s home. They are greeted at the door by Mrs. Matthews who wraps them both in a tight hug. When they make their way into the living room, they are met with Cory’s brother Eric and his best friend and Shawn’s brother, Jack. Shawn and Cory both sit down on the couch, still not looking at or speaking to each other.  
“What’s with you two? You’re both really quiet.” Eric asks, always one to state the obvious.  
“Nothing!” Both Cory and Shawn say in unison.  
Cory excuses himself to get a drink in the kitchen. He is relieved to find when he gets there that no one is in the kitchen to ask him intrusive questions. When he closes the refrigerator door, Shawn is staring back at him.  
“Shawn, what are you doing?” Cory asks.  
“This…”  
Shawn leans in and kisses Cory deeply on the lips.  
“Why did you do that?” Cory asks breathlessly.  
“You know you like it….”  
“Shawn please…”  
Before Cory can protest further, Shawn again covers his mouth with his. He deepens the kiss and pushes Cory back so that he is leaning against the refrigerator. The two men are startled out of their embrace when they hear someone behind them clear their throat. A terrified Cory opens his eyes to find his brother Eric staring at both of them. For awhile, no one says anything. Cory hangs his head while Shawn simply smiles at Eric.  
“Is there something you two want to tell me?” Eric asks.  
“You can’t tell anyone…” Cory starts.  
“Relax, little bro. Your secret is safe with me. But how long do you think you can keep this a secret?” Eric asks.  
“I don’t care who you tell.” Says Shawn.  
Cory shoots Shawn a death glare.  
“Just don’t say anything to anyone.” Cory pleads with his brother.  
“I won’t say anything.” Eric replies and promptly leaves the room.  
For awhile Shawn and Cory just stare at each other in the kitchen. Cory is the first to speak.  
“Why did you have to do that here?” Cory asks angrily.  
“Oh, I forgot. Heaven forbid someone would find out about us. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.” Shawn replies.  
“Shawnie…” Cory starts  
“You’re ashamed of me…”  
“Shawnie it’s not that….”  
“Then what? I don’t care who knows about us. You’re the one who wants to keep it a secret. You’re ashamed of me.” Shawn replies angrily.  
“Shawnie…”  
“Well don’t worry. I won’t hang around to embarrass you anymore. I’ll spend Thanksgiving on campus.”  
Before Cory can protest, Shawn picks up his bag and walks quickly out the door.


	3. The Important Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory finally realizes the importance of being honest.

Cory stares in the direction of the door that Shawn just walked out of. His heart sank. “I blew it” he thinks to himself. He is startled out of his quiet contemplation when Alan and Amy Matthews walk in the kitchen.  
“Where did Shawn go? Why did he leave?” Amy asks.  
Cory sits down at the table and buries his face in his hands. He lets out an audible sigh and looks at his two confused parents.  
“Mom, Dad, there’s something I have to tell you…” Cory starts.  
Alan and Amy sit down at the table with their son.  
“Cory, you know you can tell us anything.” Alan reassures him.  
“Shawn left because he is upset with me…” Cory starts.  
“Did you two have a fight?” Amy asks.  
“Kind of. You see, Shawn and I are…the thing is we…”  
“What Cor?”  
“Shawn and I are a couple. We’re in love with each other.”  
For what seems like an eternity, Alan and Amy don’t say anything. Alan is the first to speak.  
“Well Cor if that’s what makes you happy then it’s OK with us. Why is Shawn so upset?” Alan asks.  
“Because he wanted to tell you guys and I chickened out.” Cory replies frustrated with himself.  
“Cory you know you never have to be afraid to tell us anything. Why don’t you go talk to Shawn and bring him back here? It wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without him.”  
“I would, but Shawn was my ride…”  
“Just take my car.” Eric announces as he enters the room unexpectedly and throws Cory the keys.  
“Did you know about those two?” Amy asks Eric.  
“Yea, I walked in on them kissing like ten minutes ago.” Eric laughs.  
“Well apparently we’re the last to know anything. Go get Shawn and bring him back here.” Amy shakes her head.  
Cory quickly walks out the door and speeds out of the driveway.  
Cory arrives on campus a short time later and begins looking for Shawn. He decides to check the dorm room first. He is relieved when he opens the door and finds Shawn sitting at the desk.  
“What are you doing here Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“I’m here because we need to talk and I’m not leaving until you hear me out.” Cory replies.  
“Fine. What is it?” Shawn asks, annoyed.  
“I want you to come back home with me. I don’t want to spend Thanksgiving without you.” Cory looks into Shawn’s eyes.  
“Won’t it be uncomfortable since your brother caught us kissing?” Shawn asks, rolling his eyes.  
“Not since I told my family about us after you left.”  
“You did?” Shawn says.  
“Yes, I did.”  
“I thought you were too scared to tell them.” Shawn replies quietly.  
“Well it turns out something else scares me even more.”   
“What’s that?”  
“The thought of losing you. I love you. I want you to come home with me because we’re family and I don’t want to spend Thanksgiving without you.” Cory smiles at the man he loves.  
“Well, since you put it that way…”  
Shawn smiles and walks over to Cory sitting on the bed. He takes him in his arms and kisses him gently on the lips.  
“You know, we don’t have to head back to my parent’s house right away…”  
“You read my mind.”  
Shawn pulls Cory in close and begins loving his mouth with his tongue. Cory lets out a soft whimper as Shawn reaches his hand up to feel his chest under his shirt. Shawn quickly removes Cory’s shirt and tosses it on the floor. He then kisses a trail from Cory’s neck to his navel. He then unbuttons Cory’s jeans and pulls them and his boxer shorts down around his knees. He reaches his hands up to cup Cory’s round ass cheeks.   
“Mmmm…that feels good Shawnie….” Cory whispers.   
Shawn looks down to find Cory’s penis standing at attention in front of him. He kneels in front of Cory and takes his swollen shaft in his mouth. He gently licks the tip of it, teasing Cory and making him want more. Cory arches his back until he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Shawn begins to suckle him gently. Cory begins breathing heavily and moaning.  
“Shawnie…Oh God…. don’t stop….”  
Shawn takes Cory in his mouth again, sucking long and hard this time. He reaches his hand up to cup Cory’s balls. He then takes them in his mouth and sucks gently. He turns his attention back to Cory’s shaft and gives it a long, hard suck. Cory clutches the comforter and squeezes his eyes shut, instinctively knowing that his release is coming. When Shawn takes him in his mouth again, he quickly loses control.  
“Ah! Fuck!” Cory cries out.  
After a few minutes Cory can catch his breath. Shawn quickly begins undressing as Cory lays on the bed waiting for Shawn’s return. Shawn finishes undressing and begins to prep Cory. When he pushes his fingers inside Cory’s hole, Cory lets out a soft moan.  
“Oh…That…That feels good…” Cory breathes.  
“What? The lube?” Shawn asks.  
“No Shawnie, your fingers. Don’t stop.” Cory begs.  
Shawn begins moving his fingers in and out of Cory’s tight hole. Cory begins to pant and moan as Shawn continues his steady pace.   
“Oh! Oh Shawnie, I think I’m gonna cum! AH! Oh God!!!” Cory screams.  
Feeling satisfied about giving Cory such pleasure, Shawn quickly removes his fingers and gently begins easing his girth inside Cory’s waiting hole.  
“How does it feel Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“It feels really good Shawnie…” Cory gasps.  
Shawn begins to move, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. Shawn can hear Cory breathing heavily and he smiles at the sight of Cory clutching the bed pillows. Shawn grasps Cory’s waist to steady himself as he continues his steady pace moving in and out.  
“Oh Shawnie…there…please don’t stop…” Cory begs.  
“Cor, I don’t know how long I can hold it….” Shawn confesses.  
“Don’t stop Shawnie. I’m close.” Cory whispers.  
At that, Shawn gives a hard, sharp jerk in and Cory quickly loses control. The two men find their release together and collapse on the bed in each other’s arms.  
“I love you Cory.” Shawn whispers in Cory’s ear.  
“I love you too Shawnie.”  
“We should probably get dressed and head to your parents. You know they’re wondering where we are by now.” Shawn laughs.  
“You’re probably right.”  
Both men get dressed and head out the door.


	4. Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Shawn's past could stand in the way of Shawn and Cory's relationship.

Soon Shawn and Cory are back in class following Thanksgiving break. They both walk into the lecture hall together.  
“Hey Shawn, want to get some coffee and talk after class?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand as they both take their seats. Cory walks out the door quickly following class, eager to have coffee with Shawn. Out of the corner of his eye, Cory sees Shawn talking to his ex-girlfriend, Angela.  
“Hi Shawn.” Angela smiles back at Shawn.  
“Oh, hi Angela. How was your Thanksgiving?” Shawn asks, not feeling particularly interested.  
“It was good. Listen, I’ve been thinking a lot about you. About us.” Angela offers Shawn a shy smile.  
“Oh?” Shawn wonders what she is getting at.  
Before Shawn can wonder any longer, Angela pulls him in close and kisses him deeply on the lips. Cory sees what is happening and his heart sinks. He quickly walks away and heads back to the dorms. Shawn quickly pulls away and stares blankly back at Angela, in shock about what just happened.  
“Angela, what do you think you’re doing?!” Shawn asks, angrily.  
“Oh, come on, you mean to tell me you don’t miss me at all?” Angela asks.  
“No, I don’t. And that was way out of line.”   
“Is there someone else?” Angela asks, sounding hurt.  
“Yes, there is. And he means a lot to me.”  
“He?!”   
Shawn quickly walks away without answering Angela’s questions. All he wanted to do was get to the coffee shop and spend time with Cory. He is surprised when he arrives to find Cory is not there.   
“He must have stopped off somewhere.” Shawn wonder aloud.  
Shawn sits at the coffee shop waiting for Cory for over and hour. Finally, he stands up frustratedly and decides to go looking for Cory. After searching around campus for a while, he decides to check the dorms. He is surprised when he opens the door to their dorm room and finds Cory sitting on his bed.  
“Cor, what are you doing? I thought we were meeting for coffee. I sat at the coffee shop like an idiot for over an hour.” Shawn says, exasperated.  
Cory doesn’t answer and continues absentmindedly looking at the book in his hands. Shawn can’t figure out why Cory isn’t talking to him.  
“Cor, I asked you a question. What’s going on?” Shawn demands.  
“So, I guess you’re going to get back together with Angela?” Cory asks, quietly.  
“What? Why would you think that?” Shawn asks.  
“I saw the two of you kissing. The least you could do was tell me if you still had feelings for her. I feel like an idiot.” Cory replies, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.  
“Cory, it’s not what you think. You have to let me explain…” Shawn starts.  
“There’s nothing to explain. I understand.” Cory whispers softly then makes his way out the door.  
Cory decides to head to the student union to try and clear his head. He had no idea how he was going to continue to share a room with Shawn after everything they had shared and knowing he was back together with his ex-girlfriend. He couldn’t understand how Shawn could say he wanted to be with him then turn right around and kiss Angela. He was grateful that there weren’t very many people around. He just wanted to be alone.  
Shawn paced the floor of the dorm room that he and Cory share. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Cory. How could he make him listen? How could he make him understand? He couldn’t decide whether he should go after him or just let him cool off. After about an hour, he decides that he can’t just sit around twiddling his thumbs. He had to find Cory and make him understand that he only wanted to be with him.  
Shawn is relieved when he walks into the student union and finds Cory brooding on the couch.  
“Hey Cor. Can we go somewhere and talk?” Shawn asks, hopeful that he could convince Cory to go with him.  
“I guess.” Cory sighs, reluctant to hear what Shawn has to say.  
The two men make their way to a table outside, where they will have some privacy.  
“Shawn, you don’t have to explain this to me. If she’s really what you want, I understand. I just wish you had been honest with me. I feel like a total fool.” Cory buries his face in his hand.  
“Cor, believe me, it’s not what you think. I had no idea she was going to kiss me like that. I didn’t kiss her back.”  
“You didn’t?” Cory raises one eyebrow.  
“No, I didn’t. I pulled away from her and told her she was way out of line.”   
“You did?” Cory asks, hopefully.  
“Yes. I told her there was someone else and that you meant a lot to me.” Shawn smiles back at the man he loves.  
“I guess I missed that part.” Cory smiles.  
“So, are we OK?” Shawn asks.  
“We’re OK. But I’d like to go back to the dorm and really make up.” Cory offers Shawn an ornery grin.  
“You read my mind.” Shawn laughs.  
The two men hurriedly make their way back to the dorms. Shawn quickly shuts and locks and door. For a moment, the two men just look into each other’s eyes and smile, overcome with love and emotion. Cory sits down on the bed. Shawn sits next to him and takes him in his arms. Shawn pulls Cory in close and kisses him deeply on the lips. He dips his tongue in Cory’s mouth and moans at the taste of the man he loves. Shawn reaches his arms up and begins removing Cory’s shirt. He begins running his hands down Cory’s chest and stomach. He leans down and takes Cory’s left nipple in his mouth and suckles it gently.  
“Mmmm! That feels good Shawnie.” Cory breathes in Shawn’s ear.  
Shawn looks down and sees Cory’s bulge pressed tightly against the fly of his jeans. Without another word, Shawn reaches down to unbutton and unzip Cory’s jeans. He pulls them down to the floor and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Cory in just his boxer shorts. He discards Cory’s jeans and pulls his boxer shorts down to reveal his hard, swollen dick underneath. He pulls Cory’s underwear off and quickly discards them on the floor.  
“Oh….” Cory moans, instinctively knowing what Shawn is going to do next.  
Shawn leans down and takes Cory’s swollen girth in his mouth. He sucks hard and Cory lets out a loud gasp. Shawn cups Cory’s balls then takes them in his mouth and suckles them gently. He then turns his attention back to Cory’s shaft. He gives it another long, hard suck. Cory arches his back until he is sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Oh Shawnie…Please don’t stop…” Cory begs.  
Shawn, sensing that Cory is close to release, takes Cory in his mouth again. Soon, Cory can hold back no longer.  
“OH! Shit!!” Cory screams.  
“Cor…I need you now…” Shawn whispers breathlessly.  
Shawn undresses quickly and begins to prep Cory.   
“Ooh…” Cory moans at the feel of Shawn’s fingers inside his hole.  
Unable to wait any longer, Shawn quickly thrusts his girth inside Cory’s tight hole.   
“Fuck…it feels so good Shawnie…” Cory breathes.   
Shawn doesn’t answer, but he begins to pick up the pace until he is pumping in and out of Cory hard and fast.   
“Just like that babe….” Cory moans.  
“Oh Cor…” Shawn moans.  
Shawn continues his pace and soon both men are on the edge of release.  
“Shawnie…I’m gonna…I’m gonna ccuummm…OH!!!”  
“Mmmm!” Shawn shouts as he too reaches climax.  
Shawn pulls out gently and takes Cory in his arms.   
“How about a nap?” Shawn asks with a laugh.  
“Sounds good. You wore me out Shawnie.”  
The two men smile and drift off into a contented sleep.


	5. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Eric are hiding something from each other. Cory receives a surprise from someone he and Shawn trust.

Eric Matthews absentmindedly hears the shower turn on. His thoughts immediately begin to wander to what has been on his mind for months. Thoughts of his best friend and roommate, Jack. He wondered how Jack would react if he just went in the bathroom and hopped in the shower with him. He shakes his head, frustrated with himself. What was he thinking? He knew it wasn’t like that between them. But oh, how he wishes things could be different. He wants so badly to tell Jack how he feels. But he’s afraid. Afraid that if he confesses his feelings it will ruin their friendship forever. In a way it hurt to be around Jack all the time knowing they would never be more than friends. But it hurt more to think of Jack not being in his life at all. He decides to do dishes. Anything to keep his mind occupied.  
Jack Hunter stands in the shower for a few minutes just letting the water drip down on his body. His thoughts immediately begin to wander to what has been on his mind for months. Thoughts of his best friend and roommate, Eric. He wondered what it would be like if Eric was in the shower with him. He shakes his head. He knew that could never be. But oh, how he wishes things could be different. He wants nothing more than to tell Eric how he feels but he knows that will just ruin their friendship. The last thing he wants is to push Eric away forever. He suddenly realizes that his dick is hard as a rock. He reaches down and takes it in his hand and begins grasping and rubbing it up and down.  
“Oh….” Jack lets out a soft moan.  
He begins vigorously rubbing his throbbing cock up and down. The feeling of pleasuring himself and the thoughts of the man he is secretly in love with made Jack more and more aroused.   
“OH!!” Before he can stop himself, he lets out a loud cry.  
What was that? Eric wondered to himself. He makes his way down the hallway and hears the noises Jack is making coming from the shower.  
“Jack, is everything OK?” Eric asks.  
He is met with silence.  
“Jack, are you OK in there?” Eric asks again.  
When Jack doesn’t answer, Eric opens the door to investigate. He hears the persistent moaning and heavy breathing coming from the shower. Before he can stop himself, he opens the shower curtain to find Jack with a full erection and his dick in his hand. The two men stand wide eyed looking at each other. Jack turns beat red and pulls the shower curtain closed.  
“Dude, what the fuck are you doing in here?!” Jack yells from behind the curtain.  
“Sorry dude, carry on.” Eric can’t help but laugh.  
Jack sighs and looks down at his still rock-hard cock.   
“I might as well finish.” He shrugs.  
Jack emerges a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. The sight of Jack nearly naked and thoughts of what he had just seen in the shower make Eric’s mouth water. Jack, still visibly embarrassed, won’t make eye contact with Eric.  
“Early class?” Eric asks, hoping to break the tension.  
“Yea.” Jack answers relieved they were going to act like nothing happened.

Later that afternoon…  
Jack arrives home to what appears to be an empty apartment.   
“Maybe he’s not back from class yet.” Jack wonders to himself.  
When he makes his way down the hallway, he finds that Eric’s door is partially open and he catches a glimpse of Eric, naked, about to get dressed. He stands there for a few moments, enjoying the sight of the man he loves naked. Eric can feel someone’s eyes upon him and quickly turns around.   
Jack is startled when he and Eric’s eyes meet.  
“Sorry dude. I guess I forgot to close the door.”  
Jack doesn’t know why, but instead of closing the door and walking away, he opens it instead. Before he knows it, he takes the few steps that are between him and Eric.  
“There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Jack whispers.  
Jack then takes Eric in his arms. Before Eric has time to react, Jack presses his lips to his and kisses him deeply on the lips. When he breaks the kiss, both men stare at each other trying to catch their breath.   
“I wasn’t expecting that.” Eric smiles.  
Jack doesn’t say anything, he just takes Eric in his arms again. He reaches his hands down to cup Eric’s round ass cheeks. Eric’s breath catches in his throat. The feel of Jack’s hands on him was almost too much. Jack pulls him in close and dips his tongue in Eric’s mouth. He moans at the taste of the man he loves. Eric didn’t know what it was, but he knew he needed to see Jack naked and as soon as possible. He reaches his hands up and removes Jack’s shirt. He marveled at how fit and toned Jack was. He begins running his hands all over Jack’s chest and stomach. He looks down and sees Jack’s erection pressed tightly against the fly of his jeans.   
“Take my pants off, please.” Jack pleads with him.  
Eric does what he asks and soon Jack’s jeans land in a wad on the floor.  
“You look so good….” Eric whispers.  
“So do you…” Jack whispers back.  
Eric then removes Jacks underwear to reveal his hard, throbbing cock.   
“I want you Eric. I want to make love to you.” Jack confesses.  
“I’ve never…” Eric starts.  
“That’s OK…” Jack whispers.  
Jack instructs Eric to lay on the bed. He then climbs on top of him and quickly thrusts his girth into Eric’s waiting hole. Jack looks down and notices a grimace on Eric’s face.  
“What’s wrong Eric?” Jack asks.  
“It hurts a bit…” Eric says.  
“Don’t worry Eric. You’re the last person in the world I’d ever hurt.” Jack reassures him.  
Eric smiles. He knows Jack isn’t just talking about the sex and his words are comforting. Jack begins to move slowly and gently.   
“Oh fuck. Oh, it feels so good.” Jack moans  
“It…It does…” Eric whispers.  
Jack feels relieved that there is no longer any discomfort for Eric. He slowly begins to pick up the pace. Eric had never felt anything like this before. All he knows is that he wants more. He wraps his legs around Jack’s waist and pulls him in deeper.  
“Oh…Oh fuck yea…” Jack moans his approval.  
“Fff….faster?” Eric groans.  
Jack begins to pump in and out of Eric as hard and as fast as he can.   
“Oh God! OH!” Eric screams.  
Jack knows that Eric is close to release. This compels him to continue his pace.  
“Jack…Jack I don’t know what’s happening…” Eric gasps.  
“Just let go Eric. Cum for me…”  
“OH!!! OH FUCK!!!!” Eric screams as the spasms take over his body.  
“AH! OH GOD!” Jack moans as he fills Eric with warm liquid.  
Jack pulls out after a few moments and wraps Eric in his arms.  
“Jack, I don’t want to lose you.” Eric whispers.  
“Why would you lose me?” Jack asks.  
“I’m just afraid that things are going to be different now…” Eric starts.  
“I was actually hoping things would be different now.” Jack confesses.  
“What do you mean?” Eric asks.  
“I mean I want to be with you. I want us to be a couple.”   
“Really?” Eric whispers.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t have made love to you if I wasn’t in love with you.” Jack confesses.  
“I’m in love with you too.” Eric whispers.  
Jack doesn’t say anything. He just pulls Eric closer as the two men drift off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, back at the dorms…  
“Hey Cor, I need to get to class. Want to meet for dinner afterwards?” Shawn asks.  
“Sure. That sounds nice.” Cory smiles, excited at the thought of spending time with Shawn.  
Shawn leaves and closes the door behind him. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Cory answers the door and is met with Shawn’s Psychology professor, Stuart.  
“Oh, hey Stuart. Shawn’s not here, he went to class.” Cory says absentmindedly.  
“Oh, that’s fine. I was actually looking for you.” Stuart smiles.  
“OK, well come on in. What’s up?”  
Cory sits down on the bed. He can’t help but wonder why Shawn’s professor would want to talk to him. Before Cory can wonder anymore, Stuart closes the door and sits next to him on the bed. Cory backs up a few inches, wanting to put some space between him and Stuart. Stuart doesn’t say anything, but he smiles a sly smile back at Cory.  
“Stuart, what’s going on? Why do you want to talk to me? I’m not even in your class.”  
Stuart doesn’t answer but puts his hand on Cory’s knee. Cory’s mouth drops open as he looks down at his knee. Before he can protest, Stuart leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. Cory quickly jerks away and jumps to his feet.  
“Dude, what the hell are you doing?!” Cory demands.  
Stuart, realizing that Cory is pretty upset with him, jumps to his feet as well.   
“Look man, I’m sorry…I just thought…” Stuart starts.  
“I think you need to go now.” Cory quickly opens the door.  
“You’re not going to tell Shawn about this are you?” Stuart asks.  
“Dude, just go.”   
Stuart quickly walks out the door and down the hall. Cory looks down at his watch. Cory realizes that Shawn’s class is now over, and he’ll be waiting for him outside the lecture hall. He resolves to never tell Shawn what happened. He knows that Shawn will just lose his temper and get himself in trouble. He quickly makes his way to the lecture hall where he is met by Shawn. The two men make their way to the restaurant.  
Shawn and Cory are seated at a table. Shawn can’t help but notice that Cory is very quiet and not acting like himself.   
“Cor, is something wrong? You seem upset.”  
“No, I’m fine. How was class?” Cory asks, trying to change the subject.  
“It was good. Kind of boring. You know Feeny. Not as fun as Stuart’s class.” Shawn replies.  
Cory felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Stuart. He knew he was Shawn’s favorite professor. He wondered if Shawn would even believe him if he told him the truth. He shakes his head. It didn’t matter. He knows he can never tell them.   
“Cor, are you sure you’re alright?” Shawn asks, still concerned.  
“Yea, I’m fine. Just hungry.” Cory shrugs.  
“Food should be here soon.” Shawn reassures him.  
The two men finish their meal and head back to the dorms. They take two steps into the room and Shawn takes Cory in his arms and kisses him deeply on the lips. After a moment, Cory breaks the kiss and pulls away. Shawn frowns, feeling a little hurt and rejected. Cory notices the sad look on Shawn’s face.   
“I’m sorry Shawn. I guess I’m just tired. What do you say we just turn in?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, if you want.” Shawn shrugs.

 

The next morning…  
Shawn awakes to find that Cory has already left for class. Shawn shakes his head. He knows something is bothering Cory. He just can’t understand why Cory won’t talk to him. He resolves to ask Cory again if anything is bothering him once he gets back.  
Cory returns to the dorms, still preoccupied about what had happened the day before. He had seen Stuart in the hallway but quickly looked away to avoid his gaze. Cory sighs inwardly. He didn’t know what to do. What if he eventually had Stuart in class? He shakes his head and opens the door of the room he and Shawn share. He hopes Shawn doesn’t continue asking him questions. Cory looks down at the floor, trying to avoid looking at Shawn.  
“Alright Cor. That’s it. What is going on? I know something’s wrong and you’re not telling me. I know you too well.” Shawn demands.  
“Shawn, why are you pushing this? I told you everything is fine.” Cory sighs.  
“You’re pushing me away. You’re pushing me away and it hurts.” Shawn looks down at the floor.  
Cory instantly feels guilty. He hates how this is affecting he and Shawn’s relationship. He sighs loudly. He knows that Shawn won’t let this go until he tells him the truth.  
“Alright. After you left for class last night Stuart stopped by.”  
“Really? What did he want? He didn’t say anything to me about it.” Shawn wonders.  
“Well, as it turns out he wanted to see me.”  
“See you? What did he want?” Shawn asks  
Cory sits down on the bed next to Shawn.  
“He kind of…Well, the thing is…”  
“Just tell me Cor.” Shawn says frustratedly.  
“He kissed me.” Cory replies softly.  
“What? Are you serious?!” Shawn raises his voice and jumps to his feet.  
“Shawn, stay calm. I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret.” Cory tries to reason with Shawn.  
Shawn doesn’t answer, he just quickly walks out the door. Cory instantly becomes worried. He knows what can happen when Shawn loses his temper.   
Shawn walks out the door of the dorms and makes his way to the student union, thinking Stuart is probably there. When he walks through the door, he finds Stuart sitting at a corner table drinking coffee.   
“Hey Shawn. What’s up?” Stuart asks.  
“We need to talk.” Shawn answers visibly upset.  
“OK. Have a seat.”   
“Cory told me what happened last night. How could you do something like that? He’s my boyfriend and you’re a professor for Christ’s sake.” Shawn raises his voice.  
“Shawn, listen, I don’t know what Cory told you, but nothing happened. I just stopped by looking for you.” Stuart raises to his feet.  
“That’s a bald face lie, and you know it!” Shawn points his finger onto Stuart’s chest.  
“Shawn, you might want to calm down. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”   
Shawn shoves Stuart back a couple of steps. Stuart stares at him wide-eyed.   
“You’re going to stay away from Cory and I’m going to report you to the dean.”  
Before Stuart can answer, Shawn is out the door as everyone in the student union looks on intently. 

Later that night…  
Shawn returns to the dorms after a long talk with the dean. When he walks in the door of their room, Cory looks up at him, worried.   
“What did you do Shawn? I don’t want you to be expelled.” Cory blurts out as only Cory can.  
“Relax. Stuart and I just had a little conversation. Then I reported his ass to the dean. She wants to talk to you too.”   
“So, you’re not going to be expelled?” Cory asks.  
“No, but I don’t think we’ll ever see him again.” Shawn smiles.  
“That’s a relief. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away what happened. I was afraid you’d be angry.”   
“Oh, it did make me angry. But I’m glad you told me.”  
Both men smile and embrace.


End file.
